


not the way that i do love you

by summerdayghost



Category: Maniac (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Sister/Sister Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Home. What a loaded term.





	not the way that i do love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt six of the 100 fandoms challenge, home. The title is a line from the song Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

Home. What a loaded term. It was just another dumb thing for dumb people to worship.

That wasn’t fair. Annie would be one of those dumb people after all, but she was different. Her idea of home was different. Her idea of home was Ellie.

Growing up there wasn’t enough stability for Annie to really feel any attachment to the building in which she resided or the stupid ideals people tended to pin to it. She had to create her own stability for Ellie’s sake.

Ellie was home to her. Everything about her from the color of her eyes to her curly hair to her sweet soul to the curve of those lips Annie would never get a chance to kiss. That last part was for the best. Who knew how that would have gone.

Yes, Ellie was home to Annie, but given how it ended Annie didn’t think she was home to Ellie. She could have been. God knew she wanted to be. But the chances of that felt far away.

It was all a part of why Annie started taking that stuff in the first place. She was never one of those girls that left home. Home left her.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything that went untagged that you think should have been tagged let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
